Happy Remembrance Day
by Jameson The Phoenix Owl
Summary: Today it a Special Story for Remembrance Day where he was dies a Army duty.


Hello **Everyone, Today is a Special a Remembrance Day For Canada For Me and Alex The Owl, Hope you going to like this story but it will doing Great.**

* * *

in was a Beautiful Amazon Morning, Jameson woke up see Kelly sleep, he wake Kelly up and kelly open her eye and look at Jameson.

Jameson: "Good Morning Beautiful Kelly!" Jameson Kiss Kelly Wing.

Kelly: "Morning, How was your Sleep?" Kelly Ask.

Jameson:" it was Very Good kelly, Hey, Do you know what Today is?" Jameson said.

Kelly: "No, What it is?" Kelly was thinking what it is.

Jameson: "Today is Remembrance Day For Canada!" Jameson Smiles.

Kelly: "That Great Honey, But what is a Remembrance Day?" Kelly ask.

Jameson:" Well, you see, we going to wake Blu Family and him Friends!" Jameson Smiles.

Kelly:" Sure, Let Go Jameson!" Kelly Agreem.

* * *

Jameson and Kelly went To see Blu Family, He could see was smiles Because Bia was woke up!

Bia:" Uncle Jameson!" Bia give Jameson a Hugs.

Jameson: " Hi Bia!" Jameson Hugs Back.

Jameson put Bia down and look see Blu and Jewel.

Jameson: " Morning Blu!" Jameson smiles.

Blu: "Morning Jameson, so we was Going The Canada, Right?" Blu Asking Jameson Remind.

Jameson:" Yes That Right Blu, it a Remembrance Day!" Jameson smiles.

Jewel:" so you tell us we going To Canada where you and Alex Live, Right?" Jewel asking.

Jameson:"yup, we Better wake Alex up!" Jameson Asking.

Blu and Jewel nodding, so Jameson and him friends going to a hollow see Alex The Snow owl.

Blu:" Alex, you home?" Blu asking.

Alex:" yup, I home, hey Jameson, Today is..!"

Jameson:" Remembrance Day!" Jameson smiles.

Alex:" wow, you know it today, right?" Alex asking.

Jameson: "yup, it sure is!" Jameson ask Alex.

Jameson was thinking how to get all the way for Canada, but then he idea into him mind.

Jameson: "wait a minute, That it, we can use a Portal open so we can go to Canada, it going to be so easy!" Jameson asking idea.

Alex: "you right Jameson, I think it is a very good idea to get there, do you think Jameson idea To use a portal to get to Canada?" Alex Asking Blu Family.

Blu:"yeah, you were right Jameson, we can use Portal all the way for Canada!" Blu Smiles.

Jewel:"yeah, me too, Do you Kids?" Jewel asking for 3 kids.

All:" Yeah!" Kids nodding.

Jameson:" well, first then first, I better tell my mother to use a Portal!" Jameson remind for Red Phoenix.

Alex:"Right, Let go see your Mother!" Alex Asking.

Jameson and all him friends going to see Red Phoenix where she live, Jameson could see Red Phoenix with Blue Phoenix, Know as Fenn.

Jameson:" hey Mother, Father!" Jameson said to Blue Phoenix and Red Phoenix.

Blue and Red Phoenix:" Hi son!" Said at the same time.

Jameson:"Listen, I was Just wonder we can use your Portal for Get all the way for Canada Please?" Jameson asking for Red and Blue Phoenix.

Blue phoenix:"sure son, you can use a Portal it you want!" Blue phoenix nice to Jameson.

Jameson:"Thank you Father!" Jameson give Blue phoenix a hug.

Blue Phoenix:"your welcome son!" Blue Phoenix hug Back.

Jameson:"Good new Guy, We can use a Portal to get Canada!" Jameson smiles.

All:" YAY!" All Friends happy.

Jameson Open a Portal to make sure it Ready.

Jameson:"Right, so are you Guys Ready to Go To Canada?" Jameson Asking

All:"Yes!" Friends asking to make sure he good to go.

Jameson:" Right, then Let Go Everyone!" Jameson and him friends going in The Portal.

* * *

Later, Jameson him friends made it The Canada.

Jameson:"Well, here we are, we in Canada!" Jameson smiles.

Alex:" I can Believe I'm Really Home Jameson!" Alex asking for Jameson.

Jameson: "yup, it sure is bro, it sure is!" Jameson smiles.

Kelly:" So Jameson, Can you Tell me a Story About a Remembrance Day is About?" Kelly asking for Jameson.

Blu:"Yeah, Tell us Jameson, we want to tell a Story about Remembrance Day!" Blu asking for Jameson.

Jameson:" sure, I can do That!" Jameson smiles.

Blu and him friends sits down tell a story about Remembrance Day.

Jameson:"well, it was a first world war, The solider fights all over The Worlds, 1921 to 1930, the Armistice Day Act provided that Thanksgiving would be observed on Armistice Day, which was fixed by statute on the Monday of the week in which 11 November fell. In 1931, the federal parliament adopted an act to amend the _Armistice Day Act_ , providing that the day should be observed on 11 November and that the day should be known as _Remembrance Day!"_ Jameson asking a story.

Blu:"so, when did that ends?" Blu asking for Jameson.

Jameson:" Well, all the solider Army Dies in The lines of Duty, he was a great Solider you ever have!" Jameson said.

Kelly:"Wow Jameson, That was Beautiful!" Kelly kiss Jameson Beak.

Jameson:"Thank Honey!" Jameson kiss Back.

Blu:" how do we hold wings on it?" Blu asking.

Alex The Owl:" well, you don't have to, you have to head down and listen the sound!" Alex The Owl.

Blu and him friends head down and listen the sound of it!

 **(The Last Post start to Play)**

1 minute and 44 second later, The Music came to ends and look up.

Jameson:" and that it a great a Remembrance Day you ever heard!" Jameson smiles

Jewel:" That was a Great Story Jameson, do you like Jameson Story kids?" Jewel asking for Tiago, Carla and Bia.

All:" Yay!" Kids Happing

Blu:" Well, I think they like it!" Blu smiles.

Alex The Owl:" Hey Jameson, I was just wonder...Can we Go Back to The Amazon, Because we like it here!" Alex The Owl asking.

Blu:" yeah, please Jameson please?" Blu asking for Jameson.

Jameson:"Sure Everyone, *Jameson open The Portal* Ready To Get Back home Everyone?" Jameson asking for Everyone.

All:"Yeah!" Friends smiles.

Jameson:" Well, Let go home!" Jameson and him friends going in a portal and Going Back home.

* * *

 **Wow, That was a Great Remembrance Day Every, it was my Great Grandfather George he was a great solider it ever see, So I Just want to said...Happy Remembrance Day Everyone! :) :) :)**


End file.
